Urinary exudation is a common female disorder. This is also known as stress incontinence and it involves the discharge of small amounts of urine from the urethral meatus. The female is also subject to other exudations including vaginal and glandular secretions. The resulting wetness and odor are generally disagreeable. This discharge phenomenon may become more pronounced in women having a number of pregnancies or due to other causes such as vaginal infection, venereal disease and so on.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide hygienic pads with improved absorption properties. These pads are made from inexpensive disposable material such as cotton, cellulose, rayon or other synthetic fibers and are adapted to be inserted in the interlabial space between the labia majora.
It is an object of the invention to provide the improved pads with increased surface areas so as to improve the absorption characteristics. The absorbent pads are to be retained in the interlabial space without the need for auxiliary retaining means. This and other objects of the invention are accomplished by providing the pad surface with multiple flutings running in either longitudinal or vertical direction. Alternatively the surface of the pads are provided with absorptive cells of square, round or other configuration.
The flutings and absorptive cells interact with the interlabial membranes providing a suction force to retain the pad in situ without giving the woman any discomfort.
Another object of the invention is to vary the size and/or number of flutings or absorptive cells to vary the absorptive capacity and stiffness of the pad. Thus, one can tailor pads for different conditions of loss of urine and other vaginal exudations, and anatomic requirements.
A further object of the invention is to replace the flutings or absorptive cells by pin holes which also increases the surface area and absorptivity of the pads.
A further object is to provide interlabial pads of pressed cellulose material with improved absorptive capacity but with less tendency to fray and shred.
A further object is to provide various methods of making the pads.
It is to be understood that the pads of the instant invention are not catamenial devices intended to receive bloody menstrual discharge. Nor are the pads of the invention intended for vaginal insertions such as tampons.
Other objects of the invention will be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.